Lost Incident - Lost Life - Lost Future
by matrixnis
Summary: 11 years ago, an incident called the Lost Incident has destroyed the lives of six individuals, stealing from them time and the ability to go forward in life. To get a semblance of normalcy back, they must take action on their own. But they must be careful, for there is more to this than meets the eye.


**Hello! Long time no see! It's matrixnis.**

**Sorry for being inactive for a long time. In my previous ARC-V fic, when I got the mood to write again my computer died along with my hard disk so all of the files of that story and future chapters were deleted without any backup. So in short, The Tainted Sidelines is dead along with my motivation for that story (which I sincerely hope it would not but who knows). Once again, I am really sorry for not being good enough.**

**I wanted to write a VRAINS fanfic for quite a while but there was not enough canon data to use, also I was busy in summer and of course, lack of motivation. But now I got time to write again and with VRAINS ending soon (September 25th) I got kinda… fired up (lol). **

**Like the previous story, this one is darker than the original source (not that VRAINS is any lighter, especially during the first season) so if you are below 16 or uncomfortable with the grittier aspect of this story, please exit. Also I won't be updating this story frequently like last year but I will try my best to. **

**Without further adieu, let's get started.**

* * *

**Chapter 00: Look familiar?**

* * *

In the mountains, a black Mazda RX-7 was driving through the small and dark road in the woods, scaring a flock of crows away from the tree branches. After some time, it finally stopped at the black gate.

"Welcome home Mr. Hewitt." A man in a black tuxedo at the booth next to the gate politely said, bowing his head down. He pushed a button on the controller, the gate slowly opened. The car rode into the already opened garage of the big mansion.

A man stepped out of the car. He was wearing a suit with a black tie on his neck. He was a tall, big Caucasian male with round face, blue eyes, white skin, stubble beard and brown hair with some turning white. He appeared to be in his 50s or 60s.

"Darling!" He said lovingly. "My cute Chloe! I'm home!"

The door leading to the upper level quickly opened, a girl excitedly ran down and jumped to the man's embrace.

"Hello daddy!"

"Hello sweety! You miss me?"

"I do! You're finally home! I did not know what to do so I spent some time in LINK VRAINS." She showed him her Duel Disk on her left arm, a white one with dark blue lines on the outer rings. "Luckily you came home the moment I logged out!"

"That sounds nice! Anyways, my hard work's over, I now have some time for you my sweetheart." He warmly caressed his daughter's beautiful face and blonde hair. Time had really been kind to her he thought, the once small, fragile kid is now a beautiful girl in her 17, his sunshine in the dark times. "Looking forward to it?"

"Maybe." She joked, rolling her eyes. "Come on dad, dinner's ready, you must be hungry after all day work!"

"All right, let me clean myself up and I'll come down soon." He kissed her forehead and went upstairs.

"Just be quick dad!" She reminded him.

"I will."

The maid laid down the remaining dishes to the table and stood near the wall. The door opened, Mr. Hewitt came in.

"Hello Mr. Hewitt." She respectfully said to him. He nodded and sat down at the table, his daughter already sitting on the left chair besides him.

They began eating for a bit.

"So how has been school today?" Mr. Hewitt asked his daughter after swallowing a peace of beef.

"Pretty good dad, I learnt some new things about computing today, had some talking with my friends too." She said.

"You seem to have some pretty good time, way better than the boring hours at my desk in the office, only the view of Den City as comfort."

"Cannot be compared to back home though." Her voice slightly lowered at the last words, she clearly missed her home country and the good memories back there. "I miss Mom Dad… Sometimes I wish she was here…"

"Yeah I miss her too…" He said solemnly, remembering his late wife, the love of his life. Not letting the bad mood take place, he quickly changed the subject. "How about you? Got your eyes on any boys? Wanna introduce one to me?"

"Dad!" She slightly blushed. "I told you I do not like anyone yet!"

"Can't just always talk with girls sweety. Boys can be really good friends to talk to. And if you find a good boy, you two can start dating!"

"Friends are fine, but not boyfriend." She smirked. "Not! No one!"

"I heard from your friend that there's a guy you always work together with to solves problems at school. I guess he may be a good fit." He chuckled.

"Stop it Dad!" She blushed furiously, throwing up a fist to threaten him. He did not seem to be scared though, he just chuckled at his daughter's gross but cute reaction.

"I just want you to be happy Chloe. Now eat, the food's gonna get cold and angry if you keep that fist up." His daughter playfully threw another one before finally relenting. They kept eating until the dinner's nearly done, at which point Chloe looked at her father.

"Hey Dad."

"What?"

"I'm going out with my friends tonight, may I use your car?" She requested.

"What friends? Boys or girls?"

"Both!" She quickly answered. "And you don't have to worry about the hotel thing, I won't do it."

"Yeah, I hope so. You can use my car, just promise me not to damage it and be home before it's too late. And of course, no hotel or motel or boy's home or my home."

"I promise. Thanks Dad!" She smiled and gave him a kiss to his cheek. "I love you!" She hugged him tightly before going out the room.

"Kids…" He mumbled as his daughter ran out of his view. _"At least she is not who I was before…"_

* * *

After preparation for the night with a white shirt and shorts, Chloe took her father's RX-7 and drove off the mansion, whistling Charlie Puth's "How's long" happily. After she was out of sight the guard began to close the door.

"Ah-"

THUF

Something hit the front of his head, knocking him out, Then someone carefully and quietly put him on the chair and crossed his arms over his head to make it look like he was sleeping. The next two guards near the door suffered the same thing and were dragged to the bushes nearby.

Two hooded individuals sneaked into the house using the backdoor, baseball bat in hand.

…

Mr. Hewitt was going back to his room after ordering the maid to clean up the dishes. As he was about to turn the knock on the door, a strange sound occurred downstairs.

"What's that?" He asked. "Hisae? Guards?"

No reply.

Feeling uneasy, he grabbed a pole nearby and slowly walked down to the source of the voice, it appeared to be the kitchen.

"Hey! Anyone hear me?" He said again, loudly.

Still no reply.

"_What the hell…?"_

At the same time he realized all the lights in the hall were off for some reason, expect the ones in the kitchen. Fearing that his house was invaded, he frantically looked around, making sure no one was there. He then swept the sweat of his head and went carefully to the kitchen. Taking a deep breath, he stormed in and did a strong swing.

Only to see the unconscious maid lying near the refrigerator. There was a bruise on her forehead and a trail of blood leaking out.

"Hisae!" He gasped. He went to check her. "Hisae! Wake up-ah!"

Someone hit his head with a baseball bat, everything went dark for him…

* * *

Mr. Hewitt stirred, the pain in his head still present, hurting him rather badly. Waking up, he realized he was in the basement. Looking around, he saw two people, hooded and masked. He found out soon he was tied to the chair.

"Wake up?" The male voice, electrically distorted, said. "I need you to focus." He grabbed two sharp metal pipes and slammed them down his knees, right at the joints, causing him to scream in pain. His knees were broken.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Are you focus now?"

Still in massive pain, he shook his head. The hooded figure attached two pliers to the pipes, an electrical wire on each end of a plier.

The other person stood in front of him and began talking.

"Liam Hewitt." A female voice, also distorted. "CEO of SOL Technologies Japanese Branch. Is that right?"

Gasping hysterically, he answered. "Huh… huh… yeah… Who are you, what do you want?"

"Before that, let's do a brief recap." She said. "You are now rich, happy, owning a big company, although you lost your wife of cancer you have a beautiful daughter who you want to inherit the company to…" The old man panicked, thinking about the possibility of them hurting his child. "It's good to have them cover your past, isn't it?"

"Who the hell are you? How do you know about my family?!" He demanded an answer and as expected, they ignored.

"Shut up! The recap's not over yet." She raised her voice. "Back in America, you racist jerk and many others in uniform hurt countless poor, innocent African Americans and Asians, even killed some of them. You thought by changing your name, your face and fleeing to Japan to start over, it will keep you off the jail?"

Liam visibly became unnerved, he could only stay silent, the past had returned to haunt him. The girl then took out a piece of cloth and forcefully sucked them in his mouth.

The hooded man continued as he walked to the switch on the wall. "And after that, you upgraded yourself to hurting children, six of them specifically." He turned the switch on, shocking Liam painfully, his scream muffed by the cloth but it was still evident how much hurt he felt.

The hooded man let it go on for eight seconds before turning off the switch. Liam nearly lost consciousness after the long shock, his mind struggling to keep awake which got "helped" a bit by the broken knees.

"I always wonder why assholes like you still exist in this world to hurt people, they should be buried to Hell for the wrong they did, just like you filthy fuck!" The man said with a hint of hatred in his voice. "I guess it is fated for you to see the world around you collapse right in front of your eyes like what we had to go through…"

"Starting with your daughter." He gave a glare.

At this Liam completely lost it. He yelled at them with all his might, but that mighty might was completely lost thanks to the cloth.

"I'm sorry?" The girl spoke with a hint of false seduction. "What did you say you rapist? Lustful piece of shit?"

He continued to yell, in vain, as he could not clearly speak a word.

"I'm getting tired, take the cloth off." The man told the girl, she complied by yanking the cloth out.

"DO NOT HURT MY DAUGHTER! I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DO THAT I WILL KILL YOU! I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!" He screamed on the top of his lungs.

"Don't worry, we won't do anything to her, unless she decides to irk us." The girl reassured. "And don't try to scream, the guards are all sleeping soundly now. We're in the middle of a forest so no one can hear us. Thanks for keeping this conversation a secret you idiot."

"Then WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!" He demanded.

"To the world to see what you did, especially what happened 11 years ago." The man said. At this, the two took off their masks, revealing their faces.

"Look familiar?" The girl inquired. Liam froze in complete shock, he never thought he would see them again.

"You…?" Liam could only let out a gasp of shock. "You…"

"Yes, we are who you think we are. We never forget that day unlike you. Now we are back to tell you one thing."

"What… what is that…?" Liam mumbled.

"You will pay for what you have done!" The girl declared before giving him a punch to a face and a kick to his groin. He once again screamed like a kid demanding candy.

Satisfied with the informal "greeting", the girl and the boy left the basement.

"Hey! Don't leave me here! Don't leave me here, please! Please! Don't leave me here!" He pleaded, feeling degraded enough to play the victim role.

The boy turned to face him. "We know as of now we cannot send you to jail, not enough proof and lots of bribes, normal stuff you know that; also you cannot do the same to us because we are officially unknown to the entire world, and there's a good chance that your case tonight will be covered to keep the face of SOL. But in time, we will have enough proof and kick you to Hell. We are here today to warn you one thing, and one thing only! Your days are now numbered!"

"Enjoy the rest while you can." The girl finished and turned on the switch. The man yelled loudly in pain again, and this time she did not stop until the man stopped screaming, indicating he was close to dying. They left the mansion and ran to the yellow van waiting for them quite far away.

* * *

**So that was the intro! Pretty dramatic and unexpected I guess.**

**Felling dizzy? There will be more in store! You already know who are the assailants who tortured Liam right?**

**Also if you know, comment what they accused Liam of because it will be important later.**

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview:**

**Chapter 01: My name is Playmaker**

SOL Technologies and a group of hackers called the Knights of Hanoi are chasing a mysterious lifeform. Seeing this could further his chance to take revenge on the people who destroyed his life, a male teenager act on the information.


End file.
